¿Quieres?
by Oonigiri
Summary: Naruto & Hinata. AU. ¿Eso parecia una cita? Pues si al inicio no, entonces se debía únicamente porque ninguno de ellos anticipó que podría volverse una cita. One-shot.


**Derechos sobre Naruto:** la serie manga no me pertenece. Aunque ganas no me faltan.

_Deseando que esta corta historia les guste. Supongo que es Universo Alterno._

_

* * *

**.**  
_

**¿Quieres…?**

_Por Oonigiri._

Primero que todo, ello no debía parecer a una cita de aquellas de ir a comer helado porque a tal le gustaba a tal. Que estuviesen sentados en una parte de la pileta, uno al lado del otro y viéndose de reojo, se debía a la falta de los demás que nunca llegaron al punto de encuentro…

Ningún otro de sus amigos, luego de media hora de esperar –Hinata ahogándose en su sonrojo y Naruto riñendo por las tardanzas- había aparecido en la fuente de agua ubicada en todo el centro del parque, en aquel lugar muy cerca de la institución a la que asistían, en esa fuente donde siempre se encontraban… en esa donde nadie se perdía.

No.

Pero ni Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba…, nadie asistió.

Sólo Hinata y Naruto eran los únicos que se encontraron allí. Ella había tomado su celular marcando los números de algunos de sus amigos, cosa que desistió al quinto intento de hacerlo. Al parecer a todos los demás les ocurría algún asunto casero más importante que atender que ir a una salida de amigos.

_Mmmh…_

—Naruto… creo que nadie puede… venir. Supongo… que queda… quizá la próxima… —La chica calló, por lo visto no tenía la atención del rubio en lo que ella decía, y quizá eso era por lo suave en que lo comentaba.

—Bien, será mejor que nos apuremos, Hinata.

—¿Ahh? Pero… nadie…

—Querías ir al golfito, ¿verdad? Bien, vamos entonces. Nunca he ido allí…

Oh, sí. Hinata quería ir, lo había comentado y a todos les pareció un buen plan. Sobretodo porque ella había dado por primera vez su opinión a donde le gustaría ir. Hinata sabía jugar golf, le era una buena opción. Diecinueve hoyos en donde divertirse; así que entraron.

Quince minutos después, la cara de aburrimiento en el rubio no pasaba desapercibida.

_Mmmh…_

—Naruto, ¿quieres ir a otro lado? —pues…vaya, lo que hace el amor. Las manos de Hinata se tocaban entre sí. Ante sus ojos ese plan al aire libre no resultaba tan divertido en el rubio.

—¡Sí! —Dijo el rubio pero tapó su boca— No, digo… Pero tú querías venir acá…

—Ya no… me gusta —comentó ella, diciendo algo que bien se podía considerar como mentira—. ¿Quieres ir a otro lado?

De tal forma, cuando los ojos de Naruto brillaron diciendo el nombre del nuevo lugar, Hinata no refutó el ir. ¿Y cómo no ir allí el rubio? Él, tan amante de la aventura, el deporte y nuevas cosas emocionantes tener esa idea en la cabeza no era raro. Ir al muro de escalada –majestuosa visión antes sus ojos- que hasta comidas rápidas vendía no era mala idea. Para él.

Hinata en cambio ya no vio diecinueve hoyos, sino miles de rocas artificiales para escalar haciendo acopio de su fuerza. Oh, ho.

—¡Vamos, Hinata! Tu puedes —Eso lo dijo Naruto tiempo después de que él estuviera muy, muy, muy alto. Bueno, sólo hasta el límite de la pared –y un pequeño tramo más arriba. Sin embargo Hinata no estaba tan allá. Es que ella no rebosaba –hasta por sus orejas, tanta energía como el rubio.

Una vista alrededor y todos los presentes allí para trepar tampoco iba tan alto –no…, tampoco tenían tanta energía.

_Mmmh…_

—Naruto…

—Ya me cansé. ¿Tú también? ¿Quieres irte ya? ¿Vamos a otro lugar? —habló Naruto soltándose de la pared y ayudando un poco a la chica a también hacerlo—. A menos que quieras seguir…

—¡No! —Interrumpió Hinata, por supuesto enrojeciéndose— Digo, también… me cansé…

Entonces salieron. Una heladería al frente, cupones gratis para helado en el bolsillo de rubio, una linda chica al lado…

—¿Quieres ir a comer helado?

De cierta manera fue una gran sorpresa para Hinata. Una muy grande. Sólo pudo asentir en silencio con un movimiento de cabeza.

Quizá, al final resultaba una cita de aquellas para ir a comer helado por que a tal le gustaba a tal. "Él me gusta" y "ella me gusta" aleteó en la mente de Hinata y Naruto respectivamente. Los dos se llevaron una linda sonrisa al entrar por su helado.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
